Kaya, the American Witch
by slugger1215
Summary: Kaya was living an ordinary life, until she casts a summoning charm with a stick in her backyard, next thing she knows she is off to Hogwarts to a life of adventure. What will happen to this American in a world where she does not belong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **"Expecto Partonum!" Kaya said with a giggle, she couldn't believe she had just said that. She loved Harry Potter but witches and wizards being real, she just couldn't believe it. She picked the stick back up; it was a lot of fun to pretend to cast spells like in Harry Potter.

"Accio bucket!" Kaya said pointing at a bucket on the other side of her yard. Kaya pushed her long brown hair out of her blue eyes and smiled, she loved pretending. Her smile instantly vanished when the bucket started shaking, as if something was underneath it, trying to get up. Kaya took a step backwards; this could not be happening. The bucket all of a sudden burst into the air and zoomed towards Kaya's hands. Kaya caught the bucket and threw it down on the ground. She threw the stick down and ran into her house. She breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. There had to be a reasonable explanation for what had just occurred. No way in this world could she have just performed the summoning charm from Harry Potter. She looked outside, hoping someone would pop out and say 'You've be pranked!' But no one did. She walked into her room, looking at her collection of Harry Potter books and related stories. She let her finger run over the spines of the books, suddenly; there was a knock at the door that made Kaya jump. She walked to the door and opened it cautiously. What she saw almost made her jump as well. Albus Dumbledore, or at least that's who he looked like.

"May I come in?" He asked with an English accent.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kaya said grabbing the nearest available weapon, an umbrella.

"I would advise you to but that away" The man who looked like Albus Dumbledore said calmly, "Someone could get hurt."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kaya said gripping the umbrella tighter, "I won't ask you again."

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore said with a sly smile, "I have come to ask you to come to my school.

"Hogwarts? As in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kaya asked letting the umbrella fall a little in her hands.

"Yes, I see you have read the Harry Potter books; I knew Ms. Rowling shouldn't have published those in the mortal world, makes things much more complicated." Albus Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kaya said taking a grip on the umbrella once more.

"Ms. Rowling decided to spice things up a bit about Hogwarts, like stories about things lurking in the Forbidden Forest, an evil villain Voldermort and other things." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile.

"So, Voldermort doesn't exist?" Kaya said hopefully.

"No, of course not. Now, about you, I assume you can guess about why I am here." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm a witch?" Kaya suggested scared about what his answer might be.

"Yes Kaya. Now, may I come in?" He said with a smile at Kaya's embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore but my mom isn't home and I don't think she would like me letting a wizard in the house." Kaya said apologetically.

"That is perfectly understandable Kaya, why don't you call your mom; I believe she is only on a walk right?" Professor Dumbledore paused and waited for Kaya's nod. "We can talk all about it when she comes back, I will wait outside."

"Thanks for understanding Professor Dumbledore." Kaya said closing the door to go call her mom.

Kaya's mother arrived home to see an old man in her driveway.

"Hello Ms. Smith, I have come here today to speak to you about Kaya's education." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, he knew how to speak with muggle parents.

"Oh, are you a professor?" Ms. Smith said getting out of her car.

"Yes, I am headmaster of Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore, by Ms. Smith's shocked face he could tell she too had heard of Harry Potter.

"Like, Hogwarts from Harry Potter?" Ms. Smith said fanning her face with her hand a bit.

"Yes, we have discovered that your daughter is a witch, she preformed a summoning charm this morning without a real wand or any proper training, I believe she could be a very powerful witch indeed, well; now let us get out of this stifling heat. I will talk to you more about Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore said following Ms. Smith into her home.

"Kaya, come down here!" Ms. Smith called up the steps.

"Mom, I'm down here, Professor Dumbledore has already spoken to me." Kaya said coming into the entryway.

"Okay, let's go into the living room and discuss this." Ms. Smith said trying to keep calm. They all went down the hall to the living room.

"Let me tell you right now, Kaya's father was a wizard." Professor Dumbledore said waving his wand to conjure up tea and cookies and helping himself.

"What?!" Kaya and her mother exclaimed, bewildered about this new fact in their lives.

"Your father, Timothy Clark left the entire story in his will. He discovered that you, Ms. Smith were going to have his child. He was scared for your and the child's safety. He was a powerful, well known wizard at the time with many enemies. He deserted you, sending you money each month to help you support Kaya. He was killed ten years ago, when you, Kaya were only a year old. He had enough money in his account for people to send you money, pretending that he was still alive. Also in his will he said that if you turned out to be a witch, all the money in his Gringotts account was to be given to you so you could have education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rather than our American equivalent, which is not up to standard." Professor Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"Mom, can I go, please?" Kaya begged her mom.

"Fine, when does Hogwarts start?" Ms. Smith said taking a deep breath.

"September 1st, however since your daughter needs to get her books, I suggest you two come with me via side-along apparition. We can go to London, get your books and come back here, then if you would like I can take you to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, he had to protect Tim's child.

"Let's go then, how do we do Side-Along Apparition?" Ms. Smith said standing up, bracing herself for this magic.

"Ms. Smith, hold onto my left arm, Kaya, hold onto my right arm, I shall do the rest." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. The two women took hold of each of Albus Dumbledore's arms. Kaya felt like she had been forced through a small tube but when she opened her eyes she saw what looked like London.

"Professor Dumbledore, are we going to Diagon Alley?" Kaya asked with a smile.

"Yes indeed Kaya, now I must tell you not to believe everything that was said in Ms. Rowling's books. Many things are wrong." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. Ms. Smith and Kaya followed Dumbledore into The Leaky Cauldron, he led them to the back where he tapped the third brick up and second across. The wall opened up to Diagon Alley. Kaya gaped at all the stores, she remembered reading Harry Potter and seeing the movies, now she was here in the flesh. While her mom and Dumbledore weren't looking, she pinched herself, happy that she did not wake up when she did.

"So we have to go to Gringotts right?" Kaya asked looking around for the building.

"Yes Kaya, I have your key and I almost forgot here is your list of school books and things." Dumbledore said handing Kaya a list of things she needed…

First Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMS.

"I assume we should stop by the bank first?" Ms. Smith said looking around for a bank.

"Yes, right this way." Dumbledore led the way to Gringotts, Kaya tried to ignore all the stops and stares on the way. They stopped in front of the largest building in Diagon Alley. Kayla looked up and saw the famous inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"Very; welcoming" Ms. Smith said looking at the inscription

"Well, Goblins are not the most welcoming creatures." Dumbledore said walking into Gringotts with Kaya and Ms. Smith right behind her. Dumbledore walked up to a desk and handed the goblin a key and said something in a hushed tone. Kaya just caught what the goblin said in return,

"So you want Timothy Clark's vault to be under Kaya Smith's name now?" Dumbledore nodded. Kaya wondered why Dumbledore was talking in whispers. The goblin led the way deep into the bank, the trio and the goblin piled into one of the magic carts and they zooomed down, down more and more. Kaya looked up and could no longer see the light from the lobby. Finally they stopped at vault 989. The goblin took Kaya's key and opened the vault, as the door slowly swung open Kaya and her mother's jaws dropped inside were mountains of gold galleons.

"This is all mine?" Kaya asked turning around, trying to comprehend all the things that had happened in the past few hours.

"Well it was Timothy Clark's but his will said that all of it should be given to you." Dumbledore said with a smile at Kaya's amazed face. Ms. Smith grabbed a purse full of galleons to buy Kaya's school supplies and they headed out of Gringotts.

"Let's get robes first," Dumbledore said escorting Ms. Smith and Kaya to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I will leave you here and I will meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said with a smile. Kaya and her mother walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Kaya got her robes and they continued down Diagon Alley, going to Flourish and Blotts , Pottidge's Cauldron shop, and they even stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for some ice cream.

"Honey, you go to Ollivander's Wand Shop and get your wand, I want to get you something." Ms. Smith said with a smile. Kaya nodded her head, grabbed a bunch of galleons and headed off towards Ollivander's. Kaya walked into the small shop, no one was there and Kaya was glad, she wouldn't want to be in this small shop with more than one person.

"Is anyone here?" Kaya said hoping for a response.

"Yes, I'm here" A frail voice said from behind a tower of boxes. "You, you can't be related to Timothy Clark can you?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter, Kaya nice to meet you." Kaya said in a shy voice.

"I remember your father coming in here to get his wand, as if it was only yesterday. He was so excited, he had an older brother you know? He was so excited that he was finally going to Hogwarts with his brother, I remember his wand; Elder, Unicorn Hair, 13 inches." Ollivander said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"My father had a brother?" Kaya asked amazed, so many things she had never known.

"Yes, he is alive and well, well maybe not well. Since he discovered his brother's death he went a little crazy. He is now in St. Mungo's." Ollivander said with a sigh, "They were both such great wizards, it's a shame what happened to your father."

"I never met him." Kaya said looking down at her feet, right now she really wished she had met her father.

"Is that an American accent I hear?" Ollivander said with a smile, "I don't think I have ever sold an American a wand, well there's a first time for everything."

"Okay so I need to get a wand, my mother is out getting me something so I better hurry." Kaya said with a smile. Ollivander quickly handed Kaya different wands. He snatched them out of her hand before she could even get a good feel for each one.

"Maybe none of these wands like Americans." Kaya said with a smile, she knew a lot of British people didn't like Americans.

"No, one will, I wonder though." Ollivander said picking up a box on the topmost shelf. "Try this one." Kaya picked up the long wand and felt it in her hand. She felt warmth fill up her body, like she was suddenly in a sauna, only not humid.

"This is your wand, very pecuilar." Ollivander said handling the wand once more in his skinny, frail fingers.

"What kind of wand is it?" Kaya asked with a smile, almost jumping up and down in anticipation, "What's pecuilar?"

"Willow, Pheonix feather, 12 inches perfectly springy." Ollivander said almost avoiding the question. Finally he sighed and said "What, what are you talking about peculiar?"

"Do you know who killed my father?" Kaya asked hoping Ollivander would tell her.

"I can't tell you, not now anyway. I don't want you to be killed the same way he was." Ollivander said with a smile. Kaya handed Ollivander some galleons and walked out of the store. Kaya looked around for her mother and saw her carrying a cage.

"I figured I would get you a present." Ms. Smith said showing her daughter a Barn Owl in a cage "I figured you would need to get messages to me somehow." Kaya gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks mom!" Kaya said with tears in her eyes. They headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They saw Dumbledore sitting at a table. Ms. Smith and Kaya sat down next to him.

"Kaya did you find everything okay?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Kaya nodded and took a deep breath, so many things had happened in only five hours. "Kaya I want to warn you about something; you might not want to be announcing to the entire school that you are the daughter of Timothy Clark, people will make a big deal about you being American in the first place, you might not want that kind of attention."

"Thank you for advise Professor Dumbledore, I wasn't planning to anyway. I don't want too much attention." Kaya said with a smile, happy Professor Dumbledore was looking out for her. Kaya and Ms. Smith grabbed each of Albus Dumbledore's arms and they were soon back at their home.

"I will arrive on September 1st at 5:50 am to take Kaya to King's Cross I know it is early but we have to remember the time difference. See you in a couple weeks." Dumbledore said with a smile, then as if he were a mirage he disappeared with a crack.

"Kaya, I love you," Ms. Smith said pulling her daughter into an embrace.

"Mom, you're acting like we will never see each other again." Kaya said with a smile, returning the hug.

"Well, you aren't leaving yet but we will be gone from each other for a long time. If I know you and how you get into your school work you will not want to leave for the holidays. Make sure you send lots of letters." Ms. Smith said with a smile.

"You are probably right, but mom we have two weeks to get a lot of quality time in." Kaya said starting to bring her things upstairs. She looked at her new owl, she thought about a name, she remembered books about owls she had read a while ago. _What was that name?_ Nyra!

"Your name is Nyra," Kaya said to her owl. Nyra affectionaly pecked at Kaya's fingers and she assumed that it meant Nyra liked her name. Kaya started reading the first book on her list, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1). She was partially through the book when her mother called her down for dinner. The next two weeks were spend getting ready for Hogwarts and trying to get in a lot of mother-daughter quality time. Also Kaya tried her best to read her school books before September 1st. However she didn't get all the way through them all.

It was August 31st, and Kaya was sitting on her bed, backing her trunk for Hogwarts. She looked over at Nyra, she had been very restless lately, Kaya had shut her in her cage for the whole day so she wouldn't disappear before she had to leave for Hogwarts. Kaya handed Nyra a little piece of food and Nyra pecked Kaya's finger affectionally. She looked over her trunk, making sure she had everything. School books, check, robes, check, hat check, cauldron, scales, check check. She held her wand close to her. She didn't want to put such an important thing with all her other supplies, she would put it with her carry on bag where she was putting her CD player. Kaya's mother came in her room.

"Are you all packed honey?" Ms. Smith said with a forced smile.

"I think so, I hope so, if I forget anything will you send it if I send Nyra?" Kaya said looking around her room, she couldn't comprehend that she was leaving.

"Of coure honey, do you have your CD player for the train ride?" Ms. Smith said looking over Kaya's trunk.

"Yeah, I think I have everything." Kaya said closing her trunk.

"I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning," Ms. Smith said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"So am I, love you!" Kaya called out to her mother.

"Love you!" Ms. Smith called to her daughter. Kaya slept well that night, excited about what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Kaya woke with a smile on her face, after all these years of wishing she could go to Hogwarts, she finally was. She heard her mother in the kitchen. She put on a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She got her blue sweatshirt out of her closet and double checked her room, she wouldn't be back here in a while. She dragged her trunk down the stairs. She grabbed Nyra's cage and her carry on bag. She put everything near the front door and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mom making pancakes.

"How are you honey?" Ms. Smith said handing Kaya a stack of pancakes.

"Anxious, I'm not sure I can eat." Kaya said pushing the plate away.

"You eat! I don't want you eating all that junk on the train." Ms. Smith said puching the plate back towards Kaya.

"Okay, okay, I whal eet." Kaya said with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you," Ms. Smith said taking a pancake for herself. After breakfast Kaya looked at the clock, it was 5:48, the sun was just starting to rise. Dumbledore said he would be there at 5:50 am to take Kaya to King's Cross.

"I guess we should say," Kaya started to say before her mother cutted her off with a hug.

"Goodbye," Ms. Smith finished.

"Goodbye Mom," Kaya said with a tears in her eyes.

"I love you," Ms. Smith said with a forced smile, she couldn't stand to see her daughter leave.

"I love you, I will write so many letters, Nyra will be exhausted!" Kaya said with a smile. At that, they heard a knock at the door. Kaya opened the door and saw Albus Dumbledore, she opened the door and Dumbledore stepped in.

"It is time to go Kaya." Dumbledore said with a smile, "I will send your luggage to the train station and then we can use apparition to get there." Kaya nodded and gave her mother a final goodbye hug. Dumbledore waved his wand and her trunk and Nyra's cage were gone. Kaya put her carry on bad on her shoulder and grabbed Dumbledore's arm. She waved to her mother and felt herself being stuffed into a narrow tube. She looked around and saw Nyra's cage next to her and her trunk.

"I will leave you here Kaya; I assume you remember from Ms. Rowling's books how to get onto Platform 9 ¾? Here is your ticket."

"Yes I do, I will see you at Hogwarts." Kaya said taking the ticket and watching Dumbledore disappear. Kaya put her trunk and Nyra's cage on a cart and started off towards Platforms 9 and 10. She stopped and looked at the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

"Excuse me?" A girl with snow white hair with black specks said to Kaya.

"Yes," Kaya said trying to disguise her American accent.

"Do you know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾? My parents couldn't be here and I forgot how." The girl said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know how, you just run straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10." Kaya said with a smile, "Wait, how did you know I was a witch?"

"No muggles have owls with them." The girl said with a smile, "I have my owl here too, his name is Zabuza." The girl held up her cage with a Snowy Owl in it. Kaya ran at the wall and was soon on Platform 9 ¾. Kaya got on the train and into a compartment. She had Nyra next to her and she opened her carry on bag. She took out a piece of cotton candy bubble gum. Kaya was looking out the window at the steam coming out of the train; she tried to stifle a yawn when the door to the compartment opened.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The girl from before asked.

"Not at all," Kaya said forgetting to try to disguise her American accent.

"Are you American?" the girl asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, my name is Kaya." Kaya said holding out her hand to shake the girl's hand.

"My name is Nyctea, I am a metamorphmagus." Nyctea said with a smile.

"That is so cool!" Kaya said with a smile! She quickly blew a bubble.

"Is that Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?" Nyctea asked when she saw the gum in Kaya's mouth.

"No, it's just cotton candy bubble gum, my mom's a muggle and I was raised by her. I didn't even know I was a witch until a few weeks ago." Kaya said with a smile, "Do you want a piece?"

"Sure, I've never had gum, I just heard about Drooble's and I was excited about Hogwarts but I need to wait two more years before I can go to Hogsmeade" Nyctea said with a smile.

"Okay I have a few flavors, spearmint, cotton candy, juicy fruit actually that looses it flavor quickly, I wouldn't try that first, peppermint, cherry, I think that's it." Kaya said looking in her carry on bag.

"Uh, I'll try peppermint." Nyctea said taking the gum from Kaya. She put it in her mouth, "This is really good!"

"Do you want the pack? I don't really like peppermint, my mom just didn't want me to not have gum, she knows how much I love it." Kaya said handing Nyctea the pack. At that moment the compartment door opened again.

"May I sit with you? The only other compartment that has room is the one my sister is in and I really don't want to admit to her I don't have friends yet." A boy said sheepishly scratching the back of his head nervously. Kaya and Nyctea shrugged and the boy sat down.

"I'm Soneo, what are your names?" Soneo said sitting down next to Nyctea.

"I'm Kaya and this is Nyctea," Kaya said once again forgetting to disguise her American accent.

"Are you American?" Soneo said with his English accent very prominent.

"Yeah, is that a big deal?" Kaya said wishing no one would make a big deal.

"Yes, an American hasn't been admitted to Hogwarts in like two hundred years or something like that." Soneo said with shock.

"Whatever, do you want some gum?" Kaya said and as Soneo opened his mouth she added, "Before you ask it isn't Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, I was raised by my muggle mother."

"Oh sure, do you have spearmint? My father's muggle obsessed so he once brought some home for us all to try." Soneo said with a smile as Kaya handed him a piece. The train suddenly lurched and it was moving towards Hogwarts.

"So are you muggle born? My father would love to meet you." Soneo said blowing a bubble.

"Well you could say that, my mother is a muggle and my father left us before I was born, he died when I was young so I didn't know I was a witch until a couple of weeks ago." Kaya said blowing another bubble.

"Really, yeah my father would love to meet you." Soneo said with an annoyed sigh, "He is Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"So did you hear the rumors?" Nyctea said with a smile knowing something really interesting.

"What rumors?" Soneo said with a smile, hoping to know something before his sister.

"That Timothy Clark's kid is coming to Hogwarts this year." Nyctea said with a smile, at this comment Kaya almost spit out her gum.

"No way! I bet the kid is going to be all high and mighty though, strutting around like he or she owns the place." Soneo said settling back into the seat.

"I heard the kid's a witch." Nyctea added.

"Isn't Nyctea the scientific name for the Snowy Owl?" Kaya said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, my parents are in charge of owl post in London and they are a little obsessed with owls. So they named their only daughter after an owl and I changed my hair to look like a Snowy Owl." Nyctea said with a smile, "So back to Timothy Clark's kid. So I say we find the parentage of all the kids in our year and if we find a blank in the father place then we find Timothy Clark's kid; that is if the girl isn't announcing it to the world."

"Why do you want to find out so badly?" Kaya said hoping they wouldn't ask her.

"Because, we want to know why and how Timothy Clark died duh!" Soneo said annoyed at Kaya's ignorance.

"Can't you find out from a book? Timothy Clark sounds like a great wizard, wouldn't how he died be in a book somewhere?" Kaya suggested, hoping she would be able to find the truth as well.

"No, for some reason it was all covered up, in every book that mentions his name they say he had a kid with a muggle and died a year later but it doesn't say how or who or why." Nyctea said with a sly smile, "It is a complete mystery; well I assume the Ministry of Magic knows but no one else does."

"Interesting, well I am a real book worm so maybe I will find something." Kaya said trying to get them to stop talking about it.

"Good Luck, Hogwarts students have been trying at least since my sister came to Hogwarts and she is in Year Six." Soneo said remembering stories about Hogwarts from his sister.

"Okay, I will try though, it sounds like an interesting mystery; I love mysteries." Kaya said taking out her CD player.

"What is that thing?" Soneo said staring at the CD player and turning it over in his hands.

"It's a CD player, it plays music." Kaya said putting the headphones over her ears and a little later she dozed and Nyctea and Soneo were talking.

"So, we should start asking people as soon as we are sure that the person is strutting around the school announcing it." Soneo asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can get Kaya to help, I really like her, she seems like she would be in Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw, I personally want to be in Gryffindor. What about you?" Nyctea asked with a smile.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, my sister will kill me if I'm not." Soneo said with a sheepish smile. A voice was suddenly booming throughout the corridors and compartments.

"Please put on your school robes, we will be arriving in a two hours." Nyctea started shaking Kaya.

"Kaya come on," Nyctea talked a little louder than normal. Kaya slowly opened her eyes to see Nyctea shaking her,

"Whatsamatter?" Kaya asked looking around.

"We have to get our robes on; we will be at Hogwarts in two hours." Nyctea said leaving Kaya to wake up on her own. Kaya quickly pulled her robes on over her clothes and she put her blue sweatshirt in her trunk. Later, after Kaya had showed Nyctea and Soneo how to work the CD player and had told them about television and other things. The train screeched to a halt. The voice came on again and said

"Please leave all of your luggage on the train and exit in an orderly fashion." Kaya shoved her carry on bag in her trunk and followed Nyctea and Soneo off the train. They heard a gruff voice say,

"_Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here_," They followed the voice to see a man, probably nine feet tall, Kaya immediately knew this was the real life Hagrid that she had learned to know and love from the Harry Potter books. Kaya, Nyctea, and Soneo followed Hagrid and found themselves in the same boat as him. They crossed the lake in boats, Kaya started to feel a little seasick halfway through but the feeling soon passed when she saw Hogwarts castle, it was breathtaking. A tentacle sprang up from the lake as they were nearing the grounds that made many kids jump. "Its fine, jest the giant squid." Hagrid shouted to calm the frightened first years. Hagrid led them to a giant door and told them to wait. Kaya shifted uncomfortably, she wondered which house she wanted to be in, she was torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Soon an old woman came in and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts, you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please forma a single file line to be sorted." All the first years scrambled to form a line and when they were in a line, all fidgeting with nerves, Kaya was right behind Nyctea, whose hair was slightly turning a pale purple.

"Your hair is changing," Kaya whispered to Nyctea. Nyctea quickly noticed and her hair changed back to the white with black specks it normally was.

"Thanks," Nyctea said as she turned to face front once more. The old woman led the first years into the Great Hall. She took out a parchment and held out a hat, Kaya barely heard what it was saying, she was too nervous about the Sorting. The woman, who Kaya thought might be Professor McGonagall started shouting out names.

"Olivia Birch," The hat barely touched her head when it shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were lots of cheers from the table to the far right of Kaya. Kaya could barely hear the rest of the Sorting, she heard Soneo Gibs was in Gryffindor but too soon she heard Professor McGonagall say in her old, strict voice,

"Kaya Smith." Kaya gulped and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall put the hat on Kaya's head and she heard a gruff, unpleasant voice.

"Yes, interesting, Timothy Clark's child. Very difficult, not Hufflepuff, you are too good for them", Kaya's head turned towards Slytherin, "no not Slytherin, you are too nice for them, also they would not like the fact you were raised by a Muggle." Kaya turned her head towards Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. "Where to put you…" Kaya was starting to notice people's odd stares, it must be taking longer than normal, "You have a great mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but I can see you are very Brave and you have a lot of nerve, just like your father. Where to put you, I had trouble with your father as well. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Kaya thought she felt a drop of water on her head and thought _The Sorting Hat can sweat? _ "Yes I can sweat, now back to my decision. Where to put you?" Kaya was starting to notice the students were becoming restless with it taking so long for one Sorting. "I am confused, so I shall put you where I put your father" The Sorting Hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall took off the Sorting Hat and Kaya walked over to Gryffindor table. She sat across from Soneo,

"That took forever, how long does it take to Sort one girl?" Soneo asked annoyed.

"I am complicated." Kaya said with a smile, "Now be quiet Nyctea is being Sorted." Nyctea walked up to the Sorting Hat and it had barely touched her head when it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Nyctea walked over towards Gryffindor table and sat down next to Kaya.

"It took forever for you to be sorted, what was wrong with the Sorting Hat?" Nyctea asked as the Sorting Hat was thinking for the last person.

"I'm complicated, it couldn't decide whether to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Kaya said with a smile. Kaya turned her head to see Dumbledore stand up and clear his throat.

"I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts, I hope you learn all new things, now let's sing the school song." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Sing to your favorite tune!" A piece of parchment came up with the lyrics to the school song. Kaya sung the song to the tune of Just the Way I Am.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._

Two people ended the song after everyone else had ended, they were singing it to a morbid funeral song.

"Let's eat!" Dumbledore said after the two people had finally stopped. Food appeared on the plates that had been empty minutes previous. There were weird English things that Kaya had never seen or heard of. Kaya had soon eaten her fill. She started talking to Nyctea and Soneo,

"So...How do Wizarding families find if their kids are wizards?"

"Well usually it's the same for Muggle-borns, we'll just use some random bit of magic" Soneo said with a shrug.

"Well Soneo tell us! Tell us what you did!" Nyctea said with a devious smile.

"Umm, I dunno"

"C'mon Soneo, tell us, or else, I have tried a bunch of charms already." Kaya said with a devious smile to match Nyctea's.

"Or else I'll go around disguised as you and…" Nyctea started with a sly smile.

"Fine, fine. I made my Teddy Bear levitate. Are you happy now?" Soneo said annoyed.

"BO-RING. Wanna hear MY story?" Nyctea said with a cooky smile.

"Let me guess, I know you pretty well already… Does it involve explosions?" Kaya said with a giggle.

"Close," Nyctea said with a small laugh.

"Oh Great, I am not sure I want to hear this," Soneo said starting to cover his ears.

"Well they already knew I was a witch because my hair would change color pretty much every other minute-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Soneo said a little louder than he meant to and he looked uncomfortable with everyone's weird looks.

"Let her finish!" Kaya said impatient with Soneo.

"Well, my Uncle Snape-"

"SNAPE IS YOUR UNCLE?!??" Soneo almost screamed.

"Yup!" Nyctea said with a smile.

"Are you talking about Severus Snape? He's probably the strictest teacher around!" Kaya said in disbelief.

"Yeah, my sister had him; he gave out like ten detentions a day!" Soneo said in disbelief.

"He's not that bad-" Nyctea started.

"We will almost definitely have him." Soneo interrupted. Kaya groaned.

"Can I get back to my story?" Nyctea asked impatiently.

"Do you _have _to?" Soneo asked, a little afraid to know the story.

"Let her finish, it'll probably be exciting… or just plain strange… or scary" Kaya said after a minute of thought.

"Well Uncle Sev was over at our house and my parents had to do some errands so they left Uncle Sev to baby-sit me." Nyctea started.

"I can only imagin-" Soneo started, but stopped when he saw Nyctea's angry eyes changing to red. "Sorry, I am only adding necessary commentary."

"Stop interrupting you idiot!" Kaya said angrily.

"Thank you, so as I was saying, Uncle Sev was babysitting me; he didn't really know how to handle young kids like me so he decided to put me in my crib and see if I would go to sleep without a fuss,"

"And the crib blew up? Baby and all-" Soren said with a smile.

"SO he put me in my crib, but I got frustrate so he gave my rattle…"

"And the rattle burst into flames?" Soneo suggested.

"Yes, the rattle _did_ burst into flames. So I started shaking the flaming rattle at Uncle Sev. Uncle Sev tried to calm me down, knowing it would be better to calm me down than to use a spell to put out the fir which could upset me more. Uncle Sev was pretty clueless from what my mom said so he tried singing a song-"

"Whoah… hold on… Snape… SING?" Soneo asked in disbelief.

"HE WAS DESPERATE; here I was a screaming baby with a flaming rattle in my hand!" Nyctea said trying to point out why he was singing.

"So what did he sing? Rock-a-bye-Baby?" Kaya asked.

"What's that?" Nyctea asked confused.

"It's a Muggle lullaby. Since my dad is obsessed with muggle stuff he would sing that to me and my siblings." Soneo sighed; it was annoying to have a muggle-obsessed father.

"So what _did _he sing?" Kaya asked.

"Big, Big Bubbly Cauldron." Nyctea said with a smile. Soneo started to laugh,

"Big, Big Bubbly Cauldron?!"

"What?" Kaya asked.

"It goes like this: Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Bubbly-" Soneo started singing horribly off pitch.

"Enough singing!" Nyctea said annoyed "Can we get back to my story?"

"Fine," Soneo said wishing he could finish it.

"You seem a little too disappointed about-" Kaya started

"AHEM!" Nyctea said with a smile, "So Snape started to sing Big, Big Bubbly Cauldron while my eyes were glowing red and I was shaking a flaming rattle at him. My parents came home and my mom walked in to see Uncle Sev singing, which she started laughing hysterically about. My mom managed to calm me down and Uncle Sev collapsed on our sofa, like he was exhausted or something. He hasn't ever babysat for me again." Nyctea smiled at the end.

"Wow," Soneo said after Nyctea had finished.

"I was right! That was weird and scary." Kaya said with a laugh.

"Now tell us yours Kaya." Nyctea said with a devious smile.

"I dunno…" Kaya started a little afraid to tell them.

"C'mon Kaya, like you said or else…" Soneo said with a smile.

"Or else Soneo will sing another verse of Big, Big Bubbly Cauldron You don't want that do you?" Nyctea said with a devious smile.

"HEY" Soneo said, insulted.

"Well I don't wand to hear Soneo sing," Kaya paused at Soneo's groan, "So I'll tell you. Well, a lot of weird things happened when I was younger, things flying off shelves when I threw a tantrum, when I wanted something to happen it happened, like once I didn't want to go somewhere and it rained so I couldn't. Weird stuff like that. I really knew when I performed a summoning charm."

"You performed a summoning charm!" Soneo gasped.

"That's a charm you learn in fourth year!" Nyctea said taking a sideways glance at Soneo.

"How did you even know how to do it? You didn't even have a wand; my sister wouldn't even tell me the enchantment for it when I asked her!" Soneo said turning to ask Kaya more questions.

"Well, there is a book series about Hogwarts, written by a witch and I love it so I was pretending to do the summoning charm with a stick and well, it worked." Kaya said trying not to sound like she was bragging.

"Wow, you will probably be really good in charms!" Nyctea said hoping Kaya could help her. "Maybe you could help me."

"Yeah, I will but it was probably just luck, like my magic power was trying to find a way to get out after me not knowing about it." Kaya said with a modest smile. Dumbledore stood up and snapped his fingers, the leftover food vanished and he said,

"I would like to remind and tell all students that the third floor is forbidden to all students, also as the name implies so is the Forbidden Forest. I would like to introduce Professor Frofit, who will be teaching 1st and 2nd year Charms. Now prefects please lead the way to your common rooms." A few people farther down Gryffindor table stood up and one said,

"Gryffindors this way; first years in front!" Nyctea, Kaya, and Soneo forced their ways to the front, Kaya ended up next to the girl she recognized from the first sorting, Olivia Birch. She saw one girl next to her, Carmen Rosewhistle. All the Gryffindors followed the prefects up to a tower, on the way up the prefects told the first years all about the moving staircases and the trick steps. Finally they came to a portrait of a fat lady she said,

"Password?"

"Erumphant" One of the prefects said and the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Kaya gasped, she loved it; she felt like she knew it already from the many times she had read the Harry Potter books. It was completely circular with a small alcove in the back where, Kaya knew were the stairs to the dormitories.

"To the left, are the boys' dormitories, first years' room at the first door. Girls, same for you only to the right." A girl prefect said with a smile.

"Adios Senor Idiot" Nyctea said to Soneo as they went their separate ways.

"Adios Senorita crazy" Soneo retorted as he walked up to the boys' dormitories. Nyctea and Kaya walked into the first door they came to and they walked in to see Olivia and Carmen.

"Hi, what are your names?" Carmen asked, overly friendly.

"I'm Kaya and this is Nyctea." Kaya said walking over to the bed with her trunk on it.

"Kaya, such a weird name, wait just a second… YOU'RE AMERICAN!?" Olivia said starting to laugh, "America, such a hideous country. You would have been much better off if you had stayed connected to Britain."

"I'm sorry I wasn't alive a little more than 200 years ago and I didn't decide to break free from Britain." Kaya retorted.

"Whatever," Olivia said, mad she had been outwitted. Kaya put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Nyctea's bed was right next to her, and that was something to be happy about; something way better than her nasty other roommates. Kaya put her head on the pillow and almost immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Kaya woke very early the next morning. She looked over to see the sun rising over the lake. She still couldn't believe she was here. She pinched herself; she really hoped she wasn't dreaming. She quickly got dressed in her school robes and walked into the common room. There was a seventh year boy in there.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kaya asked holding out her hand to the boy, he had brown hair sticking up in all directions and blue eyes.

"SCHAKAOOPLA!!!!" The boy screamed, "I'm Baka Momo."

"I'm Kaya," Kaya said starting to walk away. She went back to her room and picked up a few of her school books, she was bored of all these things. She walked back into the common room to see the girl prefect from the night before sitting there.

"Excuse me," Kaya said walking over to her.

"Yes, oh you're a first year. My name's Elizabeth Patil." The prefect said with a smile.

"I'm Kaya Smith; do you think you could show me where the library is?" Kaya asked, hoping Elizabeth wouldn't make a big deal about her American accent.

"Sure I could, it probably isn't open this early though, do you know what time it is?" Elizabeth said looking at her watch.

"Oh, well I haven't set my watch with English time yet so what time is it here?" Kaya said starting to set her watch.

"6:55" Elizabeth said looking at Kaya's watch, "Where are you from?"

"America," Kaya said fixing her watch.

"Wow, there hasn't been an American Hogwarts student in, like two hundred years, and that was because the kid's parents lived in Britain. And the American school hadn't been founded yet." Elizabeth said remembering the history lesson.

"Wow, so I might get a lot of attention huh," Kaya sighed pulling her sleeve over her watch.

"Most likely, hey, watch out for Professor Snape, he's really strict, I have to go down to the quidditch pitch, I'm the captain and tryouts will start soon. We need a new Seeker and a Beater. Wish me luck!" Elizabeth said walking out of the common room. Kaya was once again left alone with Baka Momo. Soon more and more people came down from the dormitories and went to breakfast, finally at almost the exact same time, Nyctea and Soneo came down the stairs.

"Hey I was waiting for you guys, let's go get breakfast." Kaya said starting towards the portrait hole. Soneo shrugged and followed the girls out of the common room and down flights of stairs to the Great Hall. The trio arrived in the Great Hall and sat down to eat their breakfast. Professor McGonagall started to hand out pieces of paper to everyone; she reached Kaya, Nyctea, and Soneo she said to Kaya,

"Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to be careful Kaya; people may not take kindly to Americans." She handed the papers to the trio and walked off.

"Why would people not like Americans?" Kaya asked Nyctea and Soneo.

"Well, many English people think Americans are immature, unsophisticated, unintelligent hill billys." Soneo said shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth, "Not dat we dink dat."

"We have Transfiguration first," Nyctea said looking down at the paper, "Then Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch, yea Uncle Sev!"

"That's great, anything else today?" Soneo said eating another piece of pancake.

"Yeah, Potions after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slughorn teaches that right?" Kaya said looking at her schedule, "Then Flying every other week after Monday Potions."

"Okay, then tomorrow we have Charms first, History of Magic after lunch, and Herbology after that." Soneo said looking at his schedule for the first time.

"Let's get to the common room to get our books." Kaya said shoving one last piece of toast in her mouth.

"Calm down we have plenty of time to get to Transfiguration." Nyctea said calmly eating a piece of waffle.

"I want to get a good seat so I am going." Kaya said running out of the Great Hall.

"She really needs to calm down about school work. It's only the first day." Soneo said relaxing in his seat across from Nyctea.

"Yeah, maybe the Sorting Hat _should _have put her in Ravenclaw." Nyctea said looking at her watch. "Maybe we should go now; we have ten minutes to get there."

"Yeah, we still have to get our books." Soneo said getting up from Gryffindor table. Nyctea and Soneo ran to Transfiguration and got there just in time. They took seats next to Kaya in the front.

"Welcome to Transfiguration students." Professor McGonagall said as she walked in the room, "Some say Transfiguration could be the hardest of all the magical arts. It is changing one thing, into something completely different. For an example: a matchbox, into a mouse" Professor McGonagall tapped a matchbox on the table with her wand and it changed into a mouse "or a quill into a worm" Professor McGonagall tapped Kaya's quill.

"That was amazing" Kaya whispered holding the worm in her hand.

"Or, even a person, into an animal" Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. She crouched down and she turned into a cat. Everyone in the room gasped at the cat walking around on Professor McGonagall's desk. She jumped off the desk and; in mid-air changed back to her human form. She tapped Kaya's worm and it turned back into her quill.

"Now, any questions, we won't get into actual magic today." Professor McGonagall said looking out at the class. Kaya raised her hand eagerly. "Yes Ms. Smith."

"I was reading _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _I was wondering if it was really all about wand movement and concentration?" Kaya asked, with her quill raised, ready to write down the answer.

"Yes, it is mostly wand movement and concentration." Professor McGonagall said with a small grin, "That is why it might be considered the hardest. If there are no further questions, I would like you all to turn to page 1 of _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ and read the rest of chapter 1."Class was soon over and Kaya had reread chapter one twice during the class time. Kaya packed up her book and was soon walking through the hallways with Nyctea and Soneo.

"How far have you gotten in our school books?" Soneo asked with shock.

"Uh, about half for each book, maybe a little less." Kaya said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, the Sorting Hat definitely should have put you in Ravenclaw." Nyctea said with a laugh.

"Well it did take like 15 minutes; I think it knew what it was doing." Soneo said with a smile. "let's hurry I am hungry." They ate lunch in the Great Hall, ignoring stares from their fellow Gryffindors who had heard Kaya's American accent.

"Let's hurry; I would hate to get on Professor Snape's bad side on the first day." Kaya said walking a little faster. They soon arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Kaya took a seat in the front of the room and Nyctea sat next to her. Soneo however, sat as far as he could away from Snape's desk. Snape walked in the room and started talking almost immediately.

"There may have been rumors you have heard. About me being strict, cruel, unreasonable - Do I not need to be strict when you are learning how to fight the most dangerous things imaginable and in the face of danger, one mistake could end your life? Do I not need to point out your undisciplined manners, and direct you in the correct way?

Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a simple game. You must be accurate, you must be disciplined, you must follow instruction and avoid making mistakes. Detentions will be handed out immediately after a disruption. I will not tolerate any mischief or pranks, one mistake, and you could kill everyone in this room, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"YOU CAN'T SCARE ME UNCLE SEV!" Nyctea said with a smile when Snape was finished talking, everyone started to laugh but quickly stopped when they saw Snape's death glare.

"Nyctea, here I am Professor Snape and I would not like you to call me Uncle Sev in the halls of Hogwarts." Professor Snape said glaring at the class.

"Okay _Professor _Snape. Dad told me to get over to our house for Christmas this year," Nyctea said with a smile.

"Now," Professor Snape said continuing as if he had not heard Nyctea's comment. "Can anyone tell me what is the best way to tackle a Boggart?" Kaya immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Ms."

"Smith," Kaya saw Snape's eyes rise as if Dumbledore had already told him who her father was "The best was to destroy a Boggart is with many people, in that case it will become confused when there are many people whose fear is different than the other person. You use the charm _Riddikulus_." Kaya heard someone cough,

"Nerd,"

"That is correct Ms. Smith, now Ms. Hatebad, if you have the need for a comment please raise your hand, if not I would be more than happy to give you detention." Snape said looking over to the back of the room, "I will not give any special treatment, even those students from my own house." Luna Hatebad grumbled in the back of the class and Kaya noticed for the first time she had this class with Slytherins.

"Please read chapter 1 of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_" Professor Snape said turning to his desk. He sat down at his desk and stared at Kaya. She opened the book and reread chapter 1. After a half hour she lifted her head and stared back at Snape. The class was soon over and Kaya stood up, putting her books away. "Ms. Smith please stay back," Snape said as the class was leaving.

"Go ahead," Kaya said as Soneo and Nyctea were going to wait, "I will catch up with you at Potions!"

"Ms. Smith, I would just like to tell you I will give you no special treatment because of who your father was." Professor Snape said trying to make Kaya understand.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way Professor Snape," Kaya said with a smile, "Please don't tell anyone about my father anyway, I want to keep a low profile for now."

"I doubt that will happen, your American accent has already attracted decent attention" Snape said with an amused smile.

"That's just great; well have a nice day Professor Snape!" Kaya said running out the door. Kaya ran through the hallways until she finally caught up with Soneo and Nyctea just as they were walking into the Potions room which, unfortunately was in the cold dungeons. Kaya took her normal seat in front of the class room and Soneo and Nyctea sat next to her.

"What did Uncle Sev want?" Nyctea said taking out her cauldron.

"I thought he told you to call him Professor Snape in Hogwarts?" Soneo said with a small smile.

"Whatever, so what did he want?" Nyctea said with a smile.

"Good Afternoon class, this is Potions. I assume you know that and my name is Professor Slughorn." Professor Slughorn said with a smile, "Potions might be difficult, but is not impossible, I want to know what I am working with, what stone can cure most poisons? Kaya's hand immediately shot up, not from her text book reading but from her Harry Potter reading. "Yes, tell me your name and the answer."

"Kaya Smith, my answer is bezoar." Kaya said with a smile.

"Correct, take five points for Gryffindor; now what does the Draught of Living Death do and what is its antidote?" Professor Slughorn asked again. Once again Kaya raised her hand. "Anyone besides Ms. Smith? Yes Ms. Smith,"

"The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death, it's antidote is Wiggenweld Potion." Kaya said remembering it in her books.

"Correct take five another points for Gryffindor, now a more first year question, can anyone tell me three ingredients for a Boil-Cure Potion?" Professor Slughorn said hoping someone other than Kaya could asnwer this question. Kaya once again was the only person to raise a hand. "Yes Kaya."

"Dried nettles, crushed snake's fangs, and porcupine quills, do you want any more?" Kaya asked couting off three on her fingers.

"That is good Kaya, now I see we have a lot of work to do with the rest of the class." Slughorn said with a hearty laugh. "So let's read chapter 1 of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ for the rest of the class and I want you all to write a 6 inch summary on it. When you are done you may leave. Kaya, I assume you have already read the first chapter, I want to talk to you."

"Yes Professor Slughorn," Kaya said when she got to Professor Slughorn's desk.

"Now, Kaya, I was wondering if you were anyhow related to Andromeda Smith, captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"No Professor Slughorn, my last name comes from my mother and she is a muggle." Kaya said remember the "Slug Club" from the Harry Potter series.

"Oh, who is your father?" Professor Slughorn said eager for some information.

"I never met my father; I have been told he was a wizard." Kaya said, really wishing he would stop making a fuss about her.

"Oh, well I would like to invite you to a little party in my office about 8 o'clock on Friday; you can bring a friend or two if you want." Professor Slughorn said with a smile, "Why don't you write a quick summary, I am sure that you have already read the chapter, and then you can leave.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn," Kaya said, feeling a little strange. She walked over to her desk wrote down a foot long summary and packed up, whispering to Nyctea and Soren as she left, "I am done so I will meet you at Flying Class," Kaya left, running to the common room to drop off her books. She ran down to the Quidditch Pitch, where Flying was taught. Kaya turned around in circles, staring at the Quidditch hoops, amazed she was actually here.

"You there! Who are you?" A voice said from behind Kaya, she turned around and saw a woman running towards her.

"I am Kaya Smith, I finished the assignment in Potions early and I couldn't wait to learn to fly so I came out here," Kaya said as she saw a bunch of brooms in the woman's hands. "Are you Madam Hooch? Would you like any help setting up class?"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Kaya, I would love some help." Madam Hooch said with a smile. Kaya helped bring all the brooms out to the Quidditch Pitch and they were soon done setting up.

"Your father loved to fly." Madam Hooch said smiling at a memory.

"Does everyone know who my father is besides Professor Slughorn?" Kaya asked, a little annoyed.

"Professor Dumbledore decided that Professor Slughorn shouldn't know because he would immediately jump on you to join the 'slug club' so we have to keep that a secret from him." Madam Hooch said with a smile. "Would you like to try to fly?"

"I would love to!" Kaya said looking out at the brooms.

"Pick a broom and stand to the right of it." Madam Hooch said, Kaya picked a broom closest to her and stood to the right of it. "Now raise your right hand over the broom and say 'up'" Kaya took a deep breath, raised her hand and said,

"Up," the broom immediately jumped into the air and into Kaya's hand.

"Very good, now swing your leg over the broom and kick off, then get back on the ground." Madam Hooch said with a smile. Kaya kicked off the ground and felt the wind blow through her hair, she was so excited. She landed back on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Kaya said with a smile.

"I know, now I want you to try to fly a little high and fly around a bit, lean to the left to go left, right to go right, down to go down, and pull up to go up. Pretty simple." Madam Hooch said with a smile. Kaya nodded and kicked off the ground once more. She flew around in a few circles and landed smoothly.

"You're a natural, just like your father. Now I have something in my pocket, I am going to throw it and I want you to catch it" Madam Hooch said with a small devious smile. Kaya nodded and kicked off the ground. Madam Hooch threw a small golden ball and it zoomed off towards the Forbidden Forest. Kaya leaned forward and was zooming through the sky after the golden ball, after about ten minutes of chasing the thing she finally caught it, and only after she caught it did she realize what she was catching.

"The Golden Snitch!" Kaya exclaimed when she landed with the Snitch in her hand.

"Actually it's a training snitch but still, you are a natural Seeker." Madam Hooch said with a smile, "The class is coming, please stay after class; I want to talk to you." Kaya saw Nyctea and Soneo leading a group of kids, they were all talking to Nyctea and Soneo. She ran up to them,

"Hey guys," Kaya said when she reached Nyctea and Soneo, "What's with all the people?"

"They're all asking how you knew that stuff and if you cheated somehow," Soneo said exhausted, "WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T CHEAT." Soneo said loudly, trying to get everyone else to leave them alone. They had flying with the Ravenclaws, at the end of class Kaya hung back.

"Go ahead of me guys, I will meet you at the common room, Madam Hooch wants to talk to me." Kaya said with a smile.

"Why does every teacher want to talk to you?" Nyctea asked exhausted she walked away with Soneo. Kaya waited until the last student was far away from earshot and walked over to Madam Hooch, picking up the brooms as she went.

"Kaya, I believe you could be the Seeker for the Gryffindor team." Madam Hooch said with a smile.

"What?" Kaya asked, waiting for Madam Hooch to say she was kidding.

"Gryffindor needs a Seeker; I want to take you to Professor McGonagall to see if Gryffindor still needs a Seeker, I am almost positive they still do. Of course you need a different broom; we will work that out after we talk to Professor McGonagall." Madam Hooch said taking Kaya's hand and half dragging her to the castle. They reached Professor McGonagall's office and Madam Hooch knocked. Professor McGonagall answered, and said

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, I found Gryffindor a Seeker." Madam Hooch said with a smile. Professor McGonagall opened the door and Madam Hooch and Kaya sat across from Professor McGonagall.

"What's this about a Seeker?" Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Kaya's amazing, she caught a training Snitch in ten minutes on a school broom her first time flying." Madam Hooch said with a smile.

"Amazing, Kaya you may be the youngest house player in history; if you choose to accept that is. No, there was a Beater who was a month younger than you about 50 years ago." Professor McGonagall said trying to remember.

"I would love to, perhaps you should make sure its okay with Elizabeth Patil first though?" Kaya suggested, remembering the girl from that morning.

"Oh yes, I assume you have met her. I will send a message to her." Professor McGonagall said taking out a piece of paper and writing something quickly. She waved her wand, "Now don't open to anyone but Elizabeth! Do you understand?" The paper moved up and down and then zoomed out of her office.

"I can't believe you're a Seeker, your father was an amazing Chaser, I expected you to be one as well." Madam Hooch said wondering.

"You have to remember, once or twice he did replace the Seeker, but he only caught the Snitch once and the other Seeker's glasses were broken beyond repair." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "We will of course have to get you a broom, you have money in Gringotts, Dumbledore or someone could go and get you one with money from there." At that moment Elizabeth came running in the room panting,

"I came as fast as I could, what's this about a Seeker?" Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. She looked over at Kaya, "her?"

"Kaya is amazing, she caught a training Snitch in ten minutes on a school broom, her _first _time flying." Madam Hooch said with a smile. At the word first Elizabeth perked up.

"Well, let's try that out tomorrow, you're an early riser from what I could tell this morning, meet me on the Quidditch Pitch, 7 am tomorrow morning, don't be late." Elizabeth said leaving.

"Don't be worried about Elizabeth," Professor McGonagall said taking a deep breath, "She's been a captain for two years and they have only won three games, this is her last year. She is determined to win the Quidditch Cup this year. I think seeing a first year as her only hope, upset her a little."

"It's okay, I didn't expect her to be treating me like I was the answer to her prayers or anything; I am going to go back to the common room, I will see you two at dinner." Kaya said leaving Professor McGonagall's office. She walked back to the common room to see fifty people crowded around the door.

"What happened?" Nyctea asked, trying to make her voice heard above a bunch of other voices asking the same question.

"Nothing's for certain yet, I will tell you when I am certain." Kaya said trying to get everyone away from her. Kaya motioned for Soneo and Nyctea to follow her out of the common room. Kaya told them exactly what had happened, leaving out the part when her father was mentioned.

"Wow, Kaya, just wow." Soneo said after she had finished the story.

"I have to get to the Quidditch pitch at 7 am tomorrow so let's get to dinner and call it a night." Kaya said heading off towards the Great Hall. Soneo and Nyctea shrugged, and followed her. Kaya had a wonderful dinner and was soon full. She left the Great Hall early, eager about her next day. She walked into the common room and up to the girls' dormitory. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

Kaya woke the next morning and looked at her watch; it was 6:00 am. Just enough time to get ready and write a letter to her mother. She took out a piece of paper and a quill.

Dear Mom,

I just wanted to tell you I had a great first day, I had my first flying lesson and Madam Hooch said I could be a great Seeker. I am having a practice with the captain in an hour. I really miss you and I am hoping I can see you during the Holidays, I made some friends, Nyctea and Soneo, Soneo is a little odd but he's okay. Nyctea is even odder and she is awesome. I love you

Love,

Kaya

Kaya put the letter in an envelope and she got ready and it was 6:30 when she ran down to the Owlery and found Nyra.

"Nyra, I need you to take this to Mom, I know it's a long journey but I know you can do it." Kaya said with a smile tying the note to Nyra's leg. Nyra nipped at Kaya's fingers and flew off. Kaya ran off to the Quidditch Pitch, she saw it was only 6:45. She sat down on the ground, staring the goal posts, wondering if she would ever be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Elizabeth running towards her.

"Let's see how good a seeker you are." Elizabeth said tossing Kaya a broom. Kaya caught it in her right hand and mounted the broom. Elizabeth threw a small golden ball in the air and Kaya leaned forward on her broom and started after it. Five minutes later, she caught it on the tips of her fingers.

"Pretty good," Elizabeth said obviously hiding her excitement. Elizabeth threw out three more snitches and each one Kaya caught in ten minutes or less. "One last one," Elizabeth said with a slightly devious smile on her face, which Kaya didn't notice. Elizabeth threw up the Snitch and Kaya went after it, it was much harder this time. She swerved after it over and over but it was always just out of reach for her slow broom. Finally Kaya saw it just below her after it had disappeared for a moment. She dived and caught it just as she was going to hit the ground.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You are definitely good; all you need is a good broom. That last Snitch I threw was a real one. Not a training Snitch, which are supposed to be easier and if you loose it, it will come back."

"Really?" Kaya asked amazed.

"Yes, I want to keep you a secret though, you will be our secret weapon for the first game. Come here every other morning starting tomorrow for one on one practice with me. You have money in Gringotts I assume, you can get a broom. I will get special permission from Dumbledore for you to have one." Elizabeth said with a smile. "We are going to win the Quidditch cup, I can feel it." Elizabeth took the broom and almost took the Snitch from Kaya, "You keep it, just don't go showing it off, remember _secret _weapon." Elizabeth ran off the field, leaving Kaya alone with a Snitch in her hand.

Kaya walked into the Great Hall, she saw Nyctea and Soneo and she sat next to Nyctea.

"So what happened?" Nyctea asked, eager to know what happened.

"I'm on the team," Kaya whispered. She took a pancake and started eating, barely aware about what was happening, before she knew what was happening she had eaten three pancakes and a piece of toast and her stomach was growling at her, not wanting to eat another bite. I am going to go get my books and get to Charms, I am going to get a seat up front, if you want I will save you seats."

"Sure, I have a strong feeling I will be horrible at Charms." Nyctea said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah me too," Soneo said taking another bite of waffle. Kaya ran to the common room and ran to Charms, getting there five minutes before class was supposed to start. She opened her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells _and read Chapter 15. She heard people coming in and waited for Soneo and Nyctea to come. They sat next to her, talking about rumors they had heard about Professor Frofit. Professor Frofit came into the room

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Frofit said with a silly smile on her face.

"Excuse me Professor Frofit, its morning." Kaya said a little confused.

"Oh yes, of course… Well this is Charms year one. We will learn many charms this year including the hover charm; can anyone tell me the incantation for this charm?" Kaya raised her hand from her Harry Potter knowledge once again. "Yes Ms. Um"

"Smith, Wingardium Leviosa" Kaya said with a smile.

"Very good, ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Frofit said with a smile. "Now, um well we are going to start with very simple charms. I want you to read Chapter 1 of the standard book of spells to learn about um, wand movements and uh correct incantation importance." The rest of the class was spent reading Chapter 1 and soon class was over. "See you tomorrow!" Professor Frofit called out after her class.

"Do we have her tomorrow?" Kaya asked, wondering if Professor Frofit was crazy.

"Um, yea, no, we have her Thursday. She _is _crazy. I thought that was a crazy rumor!" Nyctea exclaimed after looking up from her schedule.

"She isn't crazy; she's just a little- forgetful." Kaya said trying to find a suitable word for Professor Frofit.

"Kaya, admit it, she's crazy. I am surprised Dumbledore even hired her! From what I have heard the school was just fine with only one charm teacher. Also, she thought it was afternoon Kaya!" Soneo exclaimed, trying to point out the obvious.

"You can think that, but I plan to believe that she is just a little forgetful." Kaya said walking off towards the Great Hall with her head held high. Soneo and Nyctea ran to catch up with Kaya after she had stormed off.

"I'm sorry Kaya but we can all have separate opinions." Soneo said, trying not to get her any madder.

"Its fine, I'm just a little nervous about having a subject with Professor Binns. He's a ghost!" Kaya said shivering a little. At that moment a person drifted through the table.

"What's wrong with ghosts?" The man said halfway threw the table. After that question Kaya screamed bloody murder, making everyone turn towards her.

"Kaya calm down, its just Nearly Headless Nick," Soneo said taking his hands off his ears.

"I'm sorry miss; I overheard you talking and had to ask why you had a problem with ghosts." Nearly Headless Nick said getting a little closer to Kaya.

"Kaya, you can't survive at Hogwarts without getting used to ghosts." Nyctea said putting her arm on her friend's shoulder. Kaya took another look at Nearly Headless Nick, who had turned around quickly and his head had half fallen off. Kaya screamed again and fainted. Nyctea caught her.

"She must really be afraid of ghosts." Nyctea said trying to support Kaya's weight.

"Yeah, what does she think they're going to do to her? They can't even touch her!" Soneo said looking over at Nearly Headless Nick, "No offense Nick."

"No problem." Nick said floating away. At that moment Hagrid came running towards Nyctea and Soneo,

"What happened to 'er" Hagrid said picking Kaya up in his arms.

"She fainted when she saw Nearly Headless Nick, she's apparently afraid of ghosts." Nyctea said grabbing Kaya's bag with her books and following Hagrid out of the Great Hall.

"I'm takin er to Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid said walking out of the Great Hall.

"Can we come with you?" Nyctea and Soneo asked together.

"O' of curse!" Hagrid said with a small laugh, "I know by yer behavior you two r er best friends."

"We are Hagrid," Nyctea said looking at Kaya in Hagrid's arms. They were soon at the hospital wing.

"Hagrid what did you do now? It is only the second day, wait a moment, this is a first year, you don't have first years- and it's lunch time. Hagrid what happened?" Madam Pomfrey said shoving Hagrid towards a bed to put Kaya down on.

"Nothin' Poppy, she's afraid of ghosts an' Nearly Headless Nick popped out in the middle o' Gryffindor table." Hagrid said putting Kaya down.

"Muggle born?" Madam Pomfrey said looking down at Kaya.

"Muggle raised, this is Kaya Smith," Nyctea said looking down at her friend.

"You two need to get to class, I will take care of your friend." Madam Pomfrey said shoving Nyctea and Soneo out of the Hospital Wing. "She needs to get over her fear of ghosts, particularly before her History of Magic lessons."

"Er Istory o Magic lesson is now," Hagrid said taking a deep breath.

"Hagrid, I know you and her father were best friends but you don't have to be in every second of her Hogwarts life." Madam Pomfrey said closing the curtains around Kaya's bed. "She should be waking up soon, you can leave now Hagrid.

"Poppy, give er dis," Hagrid said handing Madam Pomfrey a folded piece of paper.

"Fine Hagrid," Madam Pomfrey said taking the paper, "But remember, she might not be like Timothy." Hagrid left at this comment. A few minutes later Kaya woke.

"My aching head, what happened?" Kaya said as Madam Pomfrey came over.

"You fainted, apparently you have a fear of ghosts and we need to work on that." Madam Pomfrey said "We will have to call Sir Nicholas to help you with your fear. Oh and Hagrid told me to give you this." Kaya took the paper and started to read.

Kaya

I would love for you to come to my house for tea, Saturday at 3 p.m. Your father was my best friend I would love to meet his daughter. I hope to see you there.

Hagrid

Kaya read the paper and smiled. She would love to hear stories about her father.

"I am not afraid of ghosts." Kaya said defiantly.

"Honey, yes you are. You were muggle raised and it is perfectly understandable. We will just have to let you get to know Sir Nicholas, preferably before your next History of Magic class.

"Oh no! I'm missing it! I have to go!" Kaya said jumping out of the bed.

"Kaya, you have to stay here for at least a few minutes and you are not to go to History of Magic, now if you are feeling up to it, I am going to get Sir Nicholas." Madam Pomfrey said taking a deep breath, "We will not have you coming back here because you saw your History of Magic teacher."

"I'm good, get Sir Nicholas." Kaya said letting Madam Pomfrey leave the hospital wing. Kaya looked at her watch, seeing there was an hour left of History of Magic. She had one hour to get through this and get to Herbology. Madam Pomfrey came back into the Hospital Wing.

"Kaya, are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Kaya nodded and braced herself. At that moment Sir Nicholas floated through the door. Kaya jumped when she saw this but took a deep breath.

"Kaya, it's nice to meet you, I am sorry I startled you at lunch. I did not know you were afraid of ghosts but let me tell you there is nothing to be afraid of." Sir Nicholas said with a smile.

"It's n-n-n-nice to m-m-m-meet you t-t-too" Kaya stuttered, inching a little farther away from Sir Nicholas.

"Ghosts can't do anything to you, well except for Peeves, but he's a harmless prankster. We can't even touch you." Sir Nicholas said extending his hand "Here try to shake my hand." Kaya shakily raised her hand and tried to grab Sir Nicholas's hand and her hand passed right through him.

"You see Kaya; there is nothing to be afraid of." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, so what was your life like Sir Nicholas?" Kaya asked, feeling better about being near a ghost.

"Different, very different I died in the year 1492, it was so sad I didn't live to hear about that man finding your country."

"That's so interesting." Kaya said with wonder, "You're like a living history book!"

"Are you in Ravenclaw or something?" Sir Nicholas said with a laugh.

"No, the Sorting Hat seriously considered it though." Kaya said with a smile.

"Well, if you ever need help with your History of Magic lesson, I would be happy to help. Now I think Peeves might be doing something so I should find the Bloody Baron." Sir Nicholas said floating through the ceiling.

"So how was that Kaya?" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Fine, I can't believe I was afraid of ghosts, they are like living history books, I can't wait for my owl to come back so I can tell my mom about it." Kaya said with a smile.

"You can use a school owl you know." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't want my owl to be mad or anything about me using a different one. Plus my mom will recognize my owl." Kaya said with a smile.

"Now, I don't want you to go to History of Magic, just in case. Get used to seeing ghosts around. If you are feeling okay when you have your next lesson you can go but right now go relax or something." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Okay Madam Pomfrey, I will go get ready for Herbology." Kaya said with a smile, "Do you know what happened to my books?"

"I believe your friend, Nyctea I believe her name is had an extra bag, it was blue with green stripes." Madam Pomfrey said remembering Nyctea.

"Yeah, that's mine, I will see Nyctea in Herbology; thanks Madam Pomfrey." Kaya said walking out of the Hospital Wing. She walked around Hogwarts, she looked at her watch and she saw she had a half hour to get to Herbology, she knew that her Herbology book was in her bag, she avoided the History of Magic room at all costs, knowing that if she was anywhere near it, she would be too tempted to go in. She went out on the grounds and wandered around for a little bit, soon she walked to the greenhouses. She saw Professor Sprout standing outside Greenhouse 1.

"Hello, who are you?" Professor Sprout said with a smile.

"Kaya Smith," Kaya said with a smile, she saw Professor Sprout's eyes raise in shock.

"What are you doing here so early; don't you have a class before this?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Long story short, Madam Pomfrey doesn't want me to go to History of Magic class today. I had a little fear of ghosts." Kaya said sheepishly.

"Oh yes, you were raised by your mother correct?" Professor Sprout said with a smile, "So do you want to help me put some of the plants in here away, they were for second years and I don't want too many first years handling them."

"I would love to help; are there any precautions I should take?" Kaya asked.

"Just, hold them by the pots they are in, don't touch the plants themselves." Professor Sprout said with a smile. Kaya walked into the Greenhouse and gasped, all around her were flowers and greens and odd looking plants that looked like they had to be from another world; which of course they were. Kaya helped Professor Sprout put all plants away, some of which growled when Kaya picked them up. Soon the first years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were wandering into Greenhouse 1. Kaya sat down in the front of the Greenhouse and waited for Soneo and Nyctea to come in the Greenhouse.

"I wish you were here before, we kind of took our time and we were almost late." Nyctea said handing Kaya her bag back.

"How was the whole, ghost thing?" Soneo asked, curious as always.

"Fine, I am completely over my fear. I hope." Kaya added in a whisper as Professor cleared her throat and started class. Class was over in almost a blink of an eye. After class the trio was on their way back to Gryffindor tower, "Hey I almost forgot to tell you guys, Professor Slughorn invited me to a party or something on Friday at 8 o'clock and said I could bring a friend or two if I wanted, do you want to?"

"I would love to," Nyctea said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I have nothing better to do," Soneo said with a shrug.

"Don't act too cool for us Soneo; you know you want to go!" Nyctea shouted at Soneo.

"Okay, I admit it, it sounds cool. I mostly want to go because I know my sister has never been invited to a party." Soneo said with a devious smile.

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning so I might be late for breakfast so don't wait up for me. Oh and what happened during History of Magic?" Kaya asked, hoping she didn't miss anything important.

"Nothing, there was this huge speech on how we had to pay attention; I think most kids fell asleep." Nyctea said with a giggle, "I know Soneo did."

"Is it my fault that he speaks in a monotone and I didn't sleep well last night? My roommate Edmund Narrowbottom snores like a pig!"

"Sorry about that," Kaya said sympathetically. "Let's get to dinner, I am starving." Kaya started to run towards the castle, "Last one to the Great Hall is a rotten egg!" Nyctea won the race, with Kaya in second and Soneo last. They had a great dinner and they all slept soundly, even Soneo who somehow blocked out the snoring of his roommate.

Kaya woke the next morning and got ready for her first real Quidditch practice. She ran down to the Pitch and saw that Elizabeth was already there.

"Good Morning Kaya," Elizabeth said, sounding distracted.

"What's wrong?" Kaya asked a little confused.

"I am just a little worried about how the rest of the team will respond to you. You saw how I responded to you when Madam Hooch told me how good of a Seeker you are." Elizabeth said looking up at the hoops.

"Did you find a beater?" Kaya asked, hoping to get Elizabeth's mind off of the team's reaction.

"Yeah, our beater, Kira Nessan's best friend, turns out to be a great beater. Apparently Kira taught her over the summer. They are both third years" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's good, so there is Kira, you, me, who else is on the team?"

"Well, there is Fred Buchanan, he's a great chaser, I'm a chaser as well, and then there is Caitlyn Peskowitz. Elsa Tall is the other Beater, and then there is Harold Wood who is our awesome Keeper." Elizabeth said counting on her fingers the team.

"Who's that coming?" Kaya asked, seeing two specks in the distance.

"That's probably Elsa and Kira." Elizabeth said squinting into the distance, "Yeah, that's definitely them; they are doing cartwheels and stuff. I think one of them just sent up blue sparks with her wand that was probably Kira, she loves blue. Yeah, Elsa just sent up maroon sparks."

"They sound crazy," Kaya said looking at the two people getting closer by the second.

"Yeah, they are but they are great beaters." Elizabeth said with a sigh, "It seems like all beaters are a little wacky or violent. The rest of the team is a good distance behind them, trying to avoid Elsa and Kira's wands." Kaya took a deep breath, ready to greet the team.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you, I put a broom for you on the stands over there. You might have to prove you are a great Seeker." Elizabeth said apologetically. Kaya ran over and grabbed the broom that was on the stands. Kaya ran back over to Elizabeth, the team was gathering around Elizabeth, Kaya stood away, trying not to attract too much attention to herself.

"Now, I know we haven't won the Quidditch cup in a while. We have great chasers. We have two amazing beaters, thanks to Kira for training Elsa." Elizabeth stopped for a moment while the team patted Elsa and Kira on the back. "Then we have probably the greatest Keeper in the school, now I did not yet mention one player; the Seeker, I found someone. I don't want any of you saying anything about her until you have seen her on a broom. She is amazing, I was skeptical at first as well. Right now I want you all to go to the stands and watch our new Seeker before you say a thing." The team left the field, leaving Elizabeth standing with Kaya. "I am going to release a Snitch; I don't want you to be nervous; you are on the team no matter what happens this morning. We all have our bad days."

Kaya took a deep breath and mounted her broom. Elizabeth released the Snitch and Kaya kicked off the ground, she flew high in the air and looked for the Snitch. A moment later she spotted it, hovering inches above the ground. Kaya dived towards the Snitch which zoomed to the left when Kaya started to dive. Kaya turned left, not letting the Snitch out of her sight. She closed the gap between her and the Snitch a little bit at a time; she barely noticed how her hands were becoming numb from holding the broomstick so tightly. She was within a foot of the Snitch now but it wasn't going to give up without a fight. She took one hand from the handle of the broom and stretched out her arm. She felt her fingers close over the Snitch and she flew over to the stands where the entire team was staring at her like she was some celebrity.

"So how'd I do?" Kaya asked with a smile.

"Wow, amazing; Elsa can you think of any other word?" Kira said with a smile

"Googlysriticus!" Elsa said with a goofy smile.

"What's that mean?" Kaya asked confused.

"I don't know," Elsa said with a blank look on her face.

"Team, this is Kaya Smith, American, First year, and our new Seeker. If anyone has any problems with her, too bad. I am going to get special permission from Dumbledore to get her a good broom." Elizabeth said putting her arm on Kaya's shoulder. "She is going to be our secret weapon so no one breathe a word of this to anyone not on the team."

"Can the rest of us practice now?" Fred asked standing up for a stretch.

"If you want to, I wasn't going to have an actual practice today; I just wanted to have Kaya prove herself to you guys. If you want to practice go ahead, if not. I am going to go get breakfast." Elizabeth said leaving the field. Kaya started to follow her and Kaya ran to give Elizabeth the broom back.

"Where should I put this?" Kaya asked.

"Oh, I will take care of it." Elizabeth said running back to the Quidditch field. Kira and Elsa caught up with Kaya.

"So how have been your first two days?" Kira asked.

"Good," Kaya replied, a little afraid of the girls.

"Have you had Snape, he is so strict it isn't even funny." Elsa asked remembering times in first year.

"Yeah, my best friend is his niece."

"Really? Oh I heard about that, after his crazy, scare-first-year speech she screamed 'you can't scare me uncle Sev'" Kira said with a smile.

"She's our hero." Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was her." Kaya said with a smile.

"If you ever have any trouble with anyone, let us know and we can "accidentally" send a Bludger their way during the first game." Kira said with a devious smile

"Thanks, but I don't want to kill everyone who gives me trouble." Kaya said as they got closer to the castle.

"They won't be killed!" Elsa said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, they will just be injured for a few weeks." Kira said with an innocent smile.

"How do you know this?" Kaya asked a little scared of the crazy girls.

"Don't get that look, I got hit with a stray Bludger in the stands when I was a first year, I was out of class for a few weeks. That's all." Kira said trying to make Kaya less afraid.

"Okay, let's stop talking about that though, we are about to enter the castle." Kaya said feeling a bit relieved about how the girls knew about what would happen if someone got hit by a Bludger. They walked to the Great Hall where Kaya sat down next to Nyctea, across from Soneo.

"So how was practice?" Nyctea whispered.

"Good, the team accepted me, I guess." Kaya said with a smile, owls just started coming into the great hall, she saw many packages for kids who had forgotten anything. She looked for Nyra, but knew it would be to no avail; it was too soon to expect Nyra to be back. She hardly noticed a snowy owl land in front of her until Nyctea tapped her on the shoulder. Kaya took off the note and read it.

Kaya

I heard about you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, congratulations. I hope you wrote a letter to your mother. Now about a broom for you, Hagrid told me you have tea with him at 3 o'clock on Saturday. After you are done there please come to my office and we will go and get you a broom, bring your Gringotts key. See you then.

Dumbledore

Ps I like Chocolate Frogs

Kaya reread the letter twice more, she was so excited. She slipped the note in her pocket.

"You guys, at 3 p.m. on Saturday I am going to get my broom so don't be looking for me that evening."

"Okay, I think we need to get to class now." Soneo said looking at the clock in the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **The next three days were somewhat of a blur to Kaya; soon it was time to go to Professor Slughorn's party. Kaya and Nyctea were waiting, it was 7:55 and Soneo wasn't down from the boys' dormitories yet.

"That's it I am going to go get him!" Nyctea said heading off towards the boys' dormitories. Kaya shrugged and followed her.

"What is taking you too long?" Nyctea demanded when she burst into the boys' dormitory.

"What do you mean?" Soneo asked, he was reading a magazine and lying down on his bed.

"Soneo, the party starts is five minutes!" Kaya exclaimed, getting mad.

"Whoops, I really need to get a watch don't I?" Soneo said putting his shoes on and following Nyctea and Kaya out. They walked to Professor Slughorn's office. They walked in and saw that there were a bunch of students from all different years.

"Hello Professor Slughorn," Kaya said walking up to Slughorn, "I brought my friends Nyctea and Soneo, I hope that's okay."

"Of course Kaya," Professor Slughorn said with a smile. Kaya, Nyctea and Soneo wandered around the party for a while. Around midnight students started to leave. Kaya was caught with Professor Slughorn, who was trying to figure out who her father was.

"Was it _" He kept filling the blank with more and more names that Kaya had barely heard of. He never said Timothy Clark and for that Kaya was grateful, she would hate lying to him.

"Professor Slughorn, I have to leave, I am exhausted." Kaya said trying to pull away.

"Okay then Kaya, I will see you in class on Monday." Professor Slughorn said, sorry to see Kaya go. Kaya grabbed Nyctea and Soneo and pulled them out of Professor Slughorn's office.

"That was absolute torture; I hope I have Quidditch Practice on the next party thing." Kaya said as soon as she was sure Professor Slughorn would not hear her.

"Yeah, that was kind of weird…" Nyctea said trying to find the right word.

"Now I understand why my sister never went to one." Soneo said with a sigh.

"Well you don't have to go to another one… Unless I beg and plead because I have to go to one." Kaya added.

"Good, now if my sister wants to brag about being invited to one… Then I would happily come." Soneo said with a smile.

"What's with you and your sister?" Kaya asked, "I always wanted a sibling."

"My sister is always bragging about being older and knowing more magic and stuff; haven't you noticed I haven't said a word to her since I got to Hogwarts?" Soneo said, "I can't wait for the Holidays so I can brag to my brother and sister."

"You have three siblings?" Nyctea asked in shock.

"Yeah, do you want one?" Soneo asked with a laugh.

"I do want a sibling. My mom never met anyone after my dad died though." Kaya said thinking about telling Nyctea and Soneo the truth about her father. They reached the fat lady's portrait and Kaya said "Erumphant" The trio walked into the deserted common room and up to their dormitories. Kaya put her head down and almost instantly fell asleep.

Kaya woke the next morning and looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock and the dormitory was empty besides Kaya and Nyctea. Kaya smiled and threw her pillow at Nyctea.

"What who where huh?" Nyctea said grabbing her wand from her nightstand and sitting straight up.

"Very funny Nyctea, let's go get breakfast." Kaya said pulling her hair back in a ponytail. The girls got ready and went down the stairs to the common room.

"I say we go throw pillows on top of Soneo." Nyctea said with a devious smile.

"You can, I will follow but I am hungry so let's hurry." Kaya said listening to her grumbling stomach. Nyctea ran up to the boys' dormitory and stormed into the first years' dormitory. Nyctea picked up a pillow from a random bed and threw it at Soneo.

"Whatsamatter?" Soneo asked picking up his wand and holding it reading to use the first spell that came to mind.

"Kaya woke me up like that so I decided to wake you up like that." Nyctea said with a smile.

"AHHH! GIRLS!" A boy screamed, diving under his sheets.

"Nyctea, Kaya this is my roommate, Edmund Narrowbottom. Edmund, this is Nyctea and Kaya, don't worry I will make them leave." Soneo said getting up, "Please leave, he's afraid of girls."

"Fine," Nyctea said following Kaya out of the room. Kaya and Nyctea waited in the common room and soon Soneo came down.

"What's with Edmund?" Kaya asked as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know; he's just afraid of girls. It is really weird." Soneo said yawning.

"Maybe he is nervous," Kaya said as they approached the Great Hall. Kaya ate a lot that morning. The trio wandered around Hogwarts that day until 2:30pm.

"You guys, I have to go to get my broom; I will be back later." Kaya said running off towards Hagrid's hut. Kaya knocked on the door.

"Kaya!" Hagrid said when he opened the door. "It's good to see ye awake."

"It's good to see you too Hagrid, how are you?" Kaya asked.

"Kaya," Hagrid started to wipe tears from his eyes, "Ye look so much like yer father."

"I never met him, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened." Kaya said sitting down across from Hagrid. Hagrid became weirdly silent and he got a tea kettle and poured Kaya some tea.

"I don't wan' to tell ye." Hagrid said sipping the tea, "Ye have a right t' know." Hagrid paused and took a deep breath "Yer father was killed, 'e cut off contact the last six months of his life, said 'e was afraid 'e was going to be killed soon; didn't want me being hurt as well. 'E told me to keep an eye on ye, and to tell ye that 'e loved you and 'e ran away to save ye. 'E also told me that 'e did see ye once, snuck into yer hospital room and saw ye when ye was first born. 'E told me that 'e wished things could be different for ye."

"Wow, I really wish I could have known him." Kaya said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"'E was a great friend, my best friend in fact." Hagrid said taking a deep breath, trying to suck in the tears he had let spill over.

"Hagrid, do you know who killed my father?" Kaya asked, hoping for a straight answer.

"Kaya, don't ask me that, I can't. Not yet though. I haven't said the name since yer father was killed."

"I'm sorry Hagrid; you don't have to answer that." Kaya said feeling bad.

"Go Kaya, go git your broom and I hope you will be a better Seeker than yer dad." Hagrid said with a smile.

"I will Hagrid," Kaya said starting to walk out the door, "Hagrid, thank you." Kaya ran back towards Hogwarts castle and up to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs" Kaya said to the gargoyles. The door opened to Dumbledore's office and Kaya walked in.

"Kaya, nice to see you. May I assume you had a nice time at Hagrid's?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes I did Professor," Kaya said with a smile.

"Now let me tell you right now the best broom is the Trimbus 3000. You can decide what broom you want when we get to Quality Quidditch Supplies, a shop I am sure you passed during your trip to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said with a smile. Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and started to walk out of the office, Kaya followed him through the long corridors of Hogwarts. Soon they were at the front door and Dumbledore walked out with Kaya struggling to keep up with his longer stride.

"Professor, why can't people Apparate out of Hogwarts, I understand why people might be able to Apparate in." Kaya asked as they were walking towards the edge of Hogwarts' grounds.

"Well, I am not sure why we cast the spell that way; I suppose that someone would be able to find a loophole in the spell somehow if it had conditions." Dumbledore

"Oh," Kaya said as they approached the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore took Kaya's arm and Kaya felt the now familiar feeling of being pushed through a narrow tube. They were in Diagon Alley.

"Come Kaya, we will go to Gringotts and then to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get you a broom." Dumbledore said walking off towards Gringotts. Kaya quickly got her money from Gringotts and they headed off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Kaya stared at the window for the store, there was a broom there, she saw the handle, it was inscribed Trimbus 3000. They walked into the store and Kaya walked up to storekeeper and asked for the Trimbus 3000. The storekeeper wrapped the broomstick in paper and handed it to Kaya. Kaya and Dumbledore left the store and Apparated back to Hogsmeade. Kaya and Dumbledore walked back to Hogwarts and Kaya ran up to the dormitory, where Nyctea was waiting, pacing the ground.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY AND BUY A BROOM!" Nyctea asked as soon as Kaya got in the room.

"I'm sorry but quiet down! We don't want the whole castle knowing I'm on the Quidditch team." Kaya said with a smile.

"No kidding," Kira said coming into the room.

"Yeah, you're lucky no one else was near your door, we were just passing your door and we heard you." Elsa said appearing behind Kira.

"Are you two ever separated?" Kaya asked with a smile.

"Um, in past years when I wasn't on the Quidditch team, and over the summer once and a while." Elsa said with a smile.

"I'm Nyctea," Nyctea said holding out her hand to shake Kira and Elsa's.

"YOU'RE NYCTEA!" Elsa and Kira screamed at each other than turned towards Nyctea.

"Yes I am," Nyctea said a little weirded out.

"You're the person who said 'you can't scare me Uncle Sev' to Professor Snape right?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nyctea said with a smile.

"It's an honor; I wish I could say something like that to Snape." Elsa said with a smile.

"You would if he was your uncle," Nyctea said with a smile.

"Let's see your broom, that's the real reason we stopped by," Kira said with a smile looking at the package in Kaya's hand.

"Oh sure," Kaya said putting it on her bed and unwrapping it.

"The Trimbus 3000?" Elsa said running her hand over it.

"Yeah is that good or should I have gotten a different one?" Kaya asked concerned.

"No, it's perfect, I'm surprised you could afford it, I thought you said your mother was a muggle. How did you get enough Galleons?" Nyctea asked Kaya.

"Um, my father left me some money, I used some of that." Kaya said shifting nervously under Nyctea's questioning gaze.

"This is amazing, well we better be off to bed, we have a lot of homework and we didn't really work hard today." Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I worked hard, Ms. I-couldn't-care-less just wanted to hit a Bludger towards the Slytherin Quidditch practice. Of course, I had to stop her so I couldn't finish my work. I really can't believe you were aiming at their Seeker! You could have been kicked off the team for that!" Kira started to lecture.

"And here comes the lecture, anyone have a sleeping potion?" Elsa said leaving the room as Kira continued to try to get Elsa's attention. Kaya and Nyctea looked at each other and started laughing.

"Maybe one day we will be like that." Nyctea tried to say through the laughter.

"I barely understood a word you just said." Kaya said falling on her bed.

"I said, maybe one day we will be like that." Nyctea said taking a deep breath.

"Oh god I hope not." Kaya said sitting back up.

"I bet we will; Kira is exactly like you, a tad violent, enough to be a Beater if you built up some muscle and smart enough to lecture her friend about homework, we will become them." Nyctea said with a smile.

"Yeah and Elsa is like you, crazy enough to be a Beater and think about sending a Bludger at the Slytherins in the stands at the game." Kaya said with a smile.

"Oh that's a great idea! I can't wait to be a Beater!" Nyctea said with a devious smile.

"No Nyctea, you are not going to hit Bludgers into the stands at Quidditch games! Not while I'm alive anyway." Kaya said with a smile.

"Fine, but if I _accidentally_ hit a Bludger at the stands and that Luna girl is just where I hit it-" Nyctea started to say.

"No Nyctea, no absolutely not, I don't care if Luna insults me to the ends of the earth." Kaya said with a smile.

"Fine, when are you going to try out the Trimbus, I want to watch!" Nyctea said with a smile.

"Okay, probably tomorrow or Monday morning, I am going to ask Elizabeth if there is practice for me tomorrow, someone might see me." Kaya asked; I am going to go find her. Kaya said walking out of the room. She walked out to the common room where she saw a crowd. Kaya tried to look over the heads of many students when she saw Soneo.

"Soneo what's going on?" Kaya asked trying to see over the heads of many students.

"All of Gryffindor is trying to find out from Elizabeth who is the Gryffindor Seeker; they are wondering why there were no tryouts." Soneo said with a smile.

"Oh great, I am going to go try to help." Kaya said with a devious smile. Kaya smiled and waved her wand and said something under her breath. All of a sudden all the people surrounding Elizabeth were pushed to the side. "Elizabeth I was wondering if you could show me where the library is now, you promised to show me."

"Of course I will, what was your name again?" Elizabeth said with a quick wink.

"Kaya, now shall we," Kaya said moving towards the portrait hole.

"Thanks for that." Elizabeth said with a smile, "What spell did you use, it is only your first week, how did you learn that?"

"I'm a quick learner, and I am almost finished reading all of my school books, I tried a new spell and thank goodness it worked."

"Well that's amazing." Elizabeth said with a smile, "I wished I had thought of using a spell earlier. It would have been so much easier than trying to deny questions. Many people thought somehow I was using someone from another house as a Seeker. How ridiculous is that?"

"Very, well no problem, I wanted to try that spell anyway. So is this the library?" Kaya asked as they neared a large room filled with books.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Do you mind if I stay here with you? I really do not want to go back into that common room with everyone harassing me."

"Of course I don't mind. I would want to stay here if everyone was harassing me. So should I practice tomorrow, people might be up early trying to see the Seeker so I was wondering." Kaya asked stopping outside the library.

"Yeah, no practice tomorrow, I am going to have to work on your practice schedule. People will be trying to figure out who the Seeker is so we will have to work on it. Maybe I could get you out of a class when everyone has a class. Or perhaps during dinner one night? If you don't mind of course." Elizabeth added quickly.

"That would be fine, I would be a little disappointed missing class but it would be okay, and I could always eat dinner a little later, I have some food stashed in my room."

"I am glad you feel that way Kaya, I am glad I have dedicated members of our Quidditch team." Elizabeth said with a wide smile.

"I have to go read, I can't believe I am actually standing in Hogwarts library, I was raised by a muggle so this is unbelievable for me." Kaya whispered twirling around in the library. Kaya spent the night reading through as many books as she could. She went to sleep late into the night with a smile on her face.


End file.
